


一名女工关于1792年夏日的自述

by spadeK



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe-The French Revolution, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship, M/M, kiss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: 1、2均为原著原文
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 4





	一名女工关于1792年夏日的自述

我是个普通的女工，在一家工厂加工流水线以赚取微薄收入。这里乌烟瘴气，噪音像锥子般日日钻进耳朵，直到所有人最后都习惯了它，说“这不还没聋呢”；几百人像我一样，日复一日地重复劳作，忍气吞声还要上交快过半的税收，只为了不流落街头。我的景况比工友们乐观些，因为我独身居住，没有丈夫和孩子。

日子持续到不久前，听说制宪议会成立了，不过我的生活并没有什么大的改善。一个冬季傍晚我下班回家，阵阵寒风就像是直接从冷血的月亮上刮来，我一边裹紧单薄披肩试图抵御，一边加快脚步。这时一辆豪华马车从我身旁呼啸而过，轻蔑地溅我满身泥水——拉了一半的车帘内，一只白皙细滑的手摇晃着红酒杯，听似有珠宝叮当的声音，嬉笑不绝于耳。而我至今还记得那股浓郁甜腻的香水味。

转过下个街角，我走得飞快，却被一群小流氓拦住去路。他们龇牙咧嘴地要钱。平常我偶尔遇上过这种情况，都是给几个苏脱身，但今天我也不知为何，他们居然在我眼里扭曲成了与刚才贵族一般的猥琐嘴脸，而我呢，我怀揣靠劳动挣来的正当收入。虽然微薄，可我将它置于众神之上。我握紧拳头严词拒绝，突然觉得自己此刻高贵无比。

可我毕竟是个女人，很快被他们打倒，就在他们要扒下披肩非礼我时，一个身穿粗布衣衫的高大男人路过，出手制止他们。小流氓们与他打成一团，最后还是全被他赶跑了。那个工人衣衫残破，额角也撞破了，颧骨上印着淤青，但他站直身的刹那、看在我眼里竟英俊非常。我上前道谢，掸去他衣服上的泥土，忍不住问：“您与我素不相识，这是为什么？”

他笑了笑。“因我和您一样是劳动者。还有，可能不会每个过路人都插手，可总比没人插手强。您以后要小心。”

“至少让我知道您的名字！”我冲他的背影喊道。

“弗以伊。”他回头看了我一眼，朗声回答。

从前我不读报，最近我只读共和派的报纸。这一年的夏日来得如此迅猛，立法议会取代制宪议会，皇宫里人心惶惶，街上仿佛埋着一触即发的火种。七月象征性的迷朦夜色犹如聚拢起来的鬼魂、正慢慢被一把利剑斩开。大街小巷唱着马赛曲。红酒、舞会、香水、首饰、偷情，这等字眼过去一直属于七月，但不可能未来也一直属于七月，至少从此刻起、从我开始。街上的豪华马车越来越少，我每天在休息期间给工友们读报，直到八月初的一天清晨，我夹着报纸进入工厂，却发现没人来上班。我看见让娜正要往外走，她告诉我大家都在圣德尼街。

我们赶到的时候，果然工友们都围着站在一起，他们身边还有众多不认识的市民。我听见一个雄浑有力的年轻声音正在高昂地演讲，宛如狮吼。“公民们，目前普鲁士军队已经打到国境，要不了几天就到巴黎了！义勇军从法国各地向巴黎挺进，而国王和他的贵族们却稳坐在宫里，他们是打算这样坐到法兰西被攻占吗？公民们，今天就是审判之日。倘若政府无能守卫国家，那么人民当愤然而起；倘若法律无法保障广大的安定与幸福，那么它就该作为某种落后的工具被废除。同样，如果君主制阻碍了深远意义上的进步，那么我们就该用这个夏日推翻错误的两百年，不论专制或君主立宪，既然人民选择太阳，就当决然拒绝微光的施舍！我们怀着一个共同理想，它不仅有狮子的心脏，还有雄鹰一般的翅膀；它是一股发自内心的无限的力，促使我们拿起武器走上街头，加入同胞，它的名字叫共和国。这不仅是为了法兰西的存亡，也是为了我们每个人平等的权利，因此我们手中的武器才由暴力变成正义，握有这正义，我们去推翻一切自诩高贵的无上权柄、去将这群所谓生来高人一等的寄生虫从神坛和王座上一脚踢下。就是今天，就是此刻，公民们！跟着雅各宾，到杜伊勒里宫去！”

人群高声应和，顿时沸腾。挥舞的手臂间，我看清了演讲者——那是个异常俊美的年轻人，天庭饱满，双颊绯红，长睫下的蓝眼睛里冷焰如炽，目光低垂，微张的嘴唇犹如一朵鲜花。八月炎热的风吹起他的金发，瞬间他宛如神衹，但更像一把鲜明锐利的剑。

他身边还有个戴眼镜的温和年轻人，他们跳下来，跑在人群最前头。我被他的言辞鼓舞，也早就受够了被剥削的单调生活，于是束起长发，挽起袖子。就在我四处找武器的时候，一双粗糙宽厚的手递给我一根铁棍。我将它沉甸甸地握在掌心，仿佛某种神圣不可侵犯的权柄；我抬头去寻那手，却陡然对上一双含笑的明亮眸子，登时脱口：“弗以伊，是您！”

他也朝我粲然一笑。这时我们已经冲到了下个街区，人一下子多了起来，每张脸上都是相似的神情，手执各样武器向皇宫奔去。我跑得没有男人们快，落在后面，我边跑边拼命朝队伍最前头望去，那里一片隐约而绵延的金红色，不知是落日还是士兵炮火、亦或是那位演讲者的金发。

我已经看不见他们了，只见雇佣兵从反方向涌来，这群利益的走狗举着明晃晃的刺刀和枪支，头子那张惹人心动的俊脸上挂着狞笑，那模样甚至比那金发年轻人还讨喜，但猥琐占据了每个毛孔再从五官爬出来、使这张脸看上去丑恶可憎，直教我恨不得唾一口。我看见工友们一个个倒下，后面的人仍在向前冲，慢慢地，军帽、断刀、勋章、手枪被一一踏在脚下，雇佣兵一步步向后撤。让娜试图往前几步，却被那头子一刀砍下了头，得意地甩在手里招摇；我觉得怒火直从脚底燃至头皮，匍匐在同胞身侧前行，一点点艰难地挪到毫无察觉的头子面前，然后我踩着尸体猛力一跳，挥起铁棍狠狠抡在他太阳穴上。随着一声惨叫，头颅滚落，脑浆溅我一身，可旁边士兵刺穿了我的大腿。身后的人们连忙掩护我退去，我腿上鲜血淋漓，可我毫不在意，雇佣兵一败涂地，人群还在挺进。我咬牙站起身要跟上他们，此时有个瘦削的青年拦住了我。他小心地扶着我退到一边：“您受伤了，不适合再作战。我来给您看看。”

“不，我要亲眼看那些家伙滚下台来！”我喊着伸手，却连推开他的力气都耗尽了。

他不由分说让我在墙角坐稳，一边从内衬口袋里掏出药瓶抹在我伤口，一边撕下衣襟紧扎住我的腿。“很勇敢，我喜欢您的脾气。为了共和而流血牺牲的痛苦虽无法避免，但我们仍然要尽最大努力让每位公民活着见证胜利。您没大问题了。我还要去帮助其他伤者，您答应我，好好呆在这。”

“你叫什么？”我忘了敬语，大声问。

“若李。”他的回答淹没在人潮中。

夏日与革命是一对情侣，满身带着殉情气息的情侣。

共和派领袖们在议会忙着起草新法、对抗侵略，巴黎街上，完好者在扶助轻伤者，轻伤者安慰重伤的，重伤者试图合上死者的眼。腿伤已经愈合得差不多了，我还是坚持和同胞们呆在一处，不停安慰着伤痛者。一个不修边幅的酒鬼走过来，把个酒瓶塞我手里，大着舌头说：“喝一口镇痛，小姐，您自己都没好全呢。若李对我讲了当时情形，其实您完全不用挨这刀，何必呢？”

“这什么话。您留着给别人喝吧，还有别用那个称呼叫我。”我瞪他一眼，把酒瓶还给他。

“好好，姑娘啊，你叫什么名字？”他赶紧赔笑，凑近了些。“我叫格朗泰尔。”

“黛安。话说去皇宫的路上我怎么没见您？要知道您这样子，我见过就能记住。”

格朗泰尔环顾四周，一脸愁云惨雾：“有的人不让我去，而我只能乖乖听他的。黛安，你那天早上去看他演讲了吧，难道你也信他那套....”

他忽然住了嘴。我抬起眼睛，那位金发演讲者就站在面前，严厉地注视格朗泰尔，后者刚一触及他的目光就偏开了头。我注意到红晕染上酒鬼的脸颊。“格朗泰尔，到别处喝酒去。不帮忙的话别妨碍我们。”那年轻人抱起双臂，不容商量。

这句话在格朗泰尔身上起了奇效，他立刻不再嬉皮笑脸，站起来凑近那人：“行。但那件事我是不会同意你的，安灼拉。”说完他十分温柔地看了他片刻，摇晃着走远了。

“他好像很在乎您。”我看着格朗泰尔的背影说。金发年轻人似乎不愿谈起这个话题，他肩上绑着绷带，蹲下来认真地与我平视，尽量轻声说：“听说是您打死了雇佣兵头子。我赞赏您的勇气。您的伤怎么样，还有什么我能为您做的吗？”

他此刻毫无锋芒，却仍是严肃的；明明穿过了鲜血和炮火，他的面容沾着汗水和血渍，眼眸却纯净透亮得纤尘不染。我得以近距离接触他这个人，宛如一簇能燃尽生命的火焰，但现在这火焰是温和的。

“安灼拉先生，不，公民，我还能为您做些什么？”我一把抓住他的手，急急地说下去。“我叫黛安，是个劳动者，不是哪家闺房小姐。请您让我加入你们吧，只要我能、做什么都可以！”

“她很勇敢。”弗以伊不知何时来到我们这边，跟着他的还有那位我在圣德尼街见过的戴眼镜青年。安灼拉皱起眉思忖着，征求建议地看了看战友。那个眼镜青年对他低声说了几句，弗以伊更是坚定赞同。

“你愿意做义勇军的后勤护工吗，黛安？”安灼拉用力握住我的手，问道。

“当然愿意！谢谢您...噢，谢谢你们！”我毫不犹豫地大声说，也使劲回握了下这位年轻领袖的手，紧接着看向那位戴眼镜的褐发青年。“我好像还不知道这位公民的名字？”

他的笑容就如春风一样轻暖柔和。“公白飞。”

午夜时分，月光犹如长河，缓缓流淌着穿过街巷。这些参差不齐、宽窄不一的街巷，这个用夏日颠覆往昔、反复用希望推翻绝望的巴黎。我无法入眠，看着身旁的老妇儿童，忽然想起让娜的两个孩子——她是个寡妇，现在不幸丧生，他们如何过活呢？我记得让娜唯一的表亲在马赛，于是朝亮着灯的缪尚咖啡馆走去，想借纸笔写封信给那位表亲，托她照料孩子们。虽然我不确定她会不会答应，甚至不确定这样的动乱下她能否收到信，但我一定要写。

门半掩着，透出一缕烛光。我往里一瞥，见安灼拉和格朗泰尔相对站着，似乎在争吵。我不好打扰他们，只好在门外耐心等待。

“那你是非要这么做了？”这是格朗泰尔的质问声，呼吸急促。“去参军、去前线抗击联军？你为共和国做得已经够多，现在已经没有国王了。你还想干什么，献祭自己吗？”

安灼拉的声音相对平静。“我要去。共和国的公民需要一个安定的环境，为此光靠温和妥协远远不够，必定有流血和苦痛作为代价，因为革命的本质就是毁灭。如果它要求多数人，我当是其中一份子；如果它要求少数人，我宁愿只有我一个。应该尽最大可能减小牺牲，看到胜利后未来的人越多越好。虚荣是种浪费（*1）。”

格朗泰尔惨笑，听上去像是啜泣：“好啊，大革命家！你自然是敢于断腕的壮士，可拥有这么坚硬的一颗心真的就一点不痛苦么？你无疑只为理想活，而我活着死。你考虑过其他人的感受吗？古费拉克现在还在里昂忙着召集工人，他一点都不知你已经戴好红帽手执枪械准备去死了.....还有那些关心你的人、爱你的人，你丝毫想象不来！不管怎么说，如果不能阻止你，我就要跟着你去。”

一阵静默。安灼拉再度开口时，声线有些颤栗：“你是个怀疑论者，什么都不能，格朗泰尔（*2）。你这样振振有词，你何曾懂过我、又何曾试着来理解我和我的理想？你留在巴黎吧，别掺合。”

我知道自己不该再呆下去，可偏偏挪不开脚步。一双手轻轻拍了拍我的肩，是公白飞。他端着一盏蜡烛，同样担忧地看向两位友人。

争执仍在继续。“哦？我不知道，你竟然这么渴望我理解你。”格朗泰尔猛地吸了口气，“可你懂吗，这世上只有两件事我不怀疑：你，以及没有你我不能活。”

说着他居然伸手将安灼拉扯近，在光与夜交织的阴影里，跟他接吻。这好像不出公白飞的预料，他温馨地笑了。我呢，我背过身去，对着月亮脸红心跳。

“好啦黛安，他们刚才上楼了。”公白飞柔和的嗓音传来，他推开缪尚的门。“你要写信吗？我给你拿纸笔。以及，这件事不用保密。”

原本在给伤者读报的小诗人都停下来看着我们。这一时刻倒真切有些八月的别样意味了。

其他季节轮回更替，唯有夏日，死去又复生。那些年月我尚年轻，从不遥想自己的迟暮之年，若有谁在彼时对我生动说起、那惯性地与肢体一同凋谢老去的未来，那于我而言是不公的；因我眼见过最腐朽的黑夜与最壮烈的破晓，其间黯淡的光接着愈加明亮的光，最终化成利剑斩开夜色的刹那，深渊并非没有为之颤抖。从此不再有一切荣华顶端，亦不再有至高无上的权柄。我将老去，而未来将愈发年轻，一代代幼苗将冲破土地，尽管其间必然有阻碍的冻层。

我可否将你们比作夏日？

至此.

**Author's Note:**

> 1、2均为原著原文


End file.
